kusliafandomcom-20200213-history
Different Paths
Story "Different Paths" is the first session of the first chapter of this campaign. This session was split between two different sessions both that will lead to the meeting of the adventurers. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Part 1: Ambush and Fire New Beginings Our story, however, begins smaller in the eastern part of the continent where the island of Wellhaven resides, but even smaller on The Woodsan Path where our heroes travel to the southern parts of the island, to where the capital city of Wellhaven, after completing a task on which they were generously rewarded. After they uncovered a plot that a group of thugs were preparing to kidnap the heir to the throne of the kingdom, they decided to leave Qont and go to Imora looking for some work. On their second day of travel their journey took a short halt, as in front of the carriage there were two fallen trees. They managed to uncover the fact that this was an ambush and they weren't surprised by the bandits, which they defeated in quickly and continued their journey. Arrival at the doors of The Holiest City As soon as they arrived in Imora the party went to the inn named "The Piss and Shits", where they are old patrons. The next day, Hagdun and Ethan went to look for some work, while Simail was looking for information about the bandits that roam on The Elken Forrest. Hagdun and Ethan found a mission post with three missions available, and they took all of them. They went to The Guild of Task Hall where after annoying the clerk they managed to persuade him to offer them half payment in advance, but only after signing some contracts in blood. After they recevied their assignments Ethan went to the old woman's house and cleaned it, and luckily avoided a conflict with the old hag (that supposedly was not real). Inside the city They spent two days in the city, acquiring some magical items, hired hands, information, and the message which they have to deliver on the course of a fortnight. The party decided to first deliver the message to Dumvan and then to proceed with hunting the boars, and first thing in the morning to leave to Truis, being accompanied by the presence of Adrik, the dwarven carman companion, with a much different story than everyone had imagined and Aust and Beiro tho elven brothers. The Road to Truis The first two days were uneventful, the party members took shifts to watch for any sort of danger. The third day of the travel came with a surprising inhuman like screeching from behind the hill on which they were. Hagdun went to look for what was happening and returned with the information that two large green figures were smahing onto a red mass. Simail went to draw the creatures towards them while the other members went hiding and prepared for an ambush. The party managed to subdue the beasts with a partial help of an unexpected short lived ally in the form of a Red Dragon Wyrmling. After these events the party managed successfuly to arrive in Truis after presenting the head of the Wyrmling to one of the guards. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Part 2: The fall of Dumvan Crimson Sky and Strange Dealings Residing in Dumvan for quite a few months, Allarak and one of his comarades from his previous mission gathered inside the tavern called The Emerald Wyrm to get a drink, waiting for another friend to arrive. After waiting for a while, Jeffen decided to teach Allarak some gambling games, he learned in his youth. The rookie catching up quickly with the rules and the ways to play, won most of the games, acquiring a considerable sum of coins. Dreams and Horns Around midnight after spending the time at the tavern, and realising that their friend wasn't arriving, they decided to leave to their mutual quarters to prepare for the next day. As sleep took over both of them, Allarak began to vividly dream of his past having a few struggles. Past midnight horns could be heard from everywhere. As Allarak and Jeffen woke up and got outside they heard shots from the wall that surrounds the city, and from time to time some impacting the walls. As they climbed to the wall from the Southern Gate they saw an army of soldiers in full plate armor with shields and siege equipment. Leaders Rise in Tough Moments Not having anyone to guide them, all the guards were in dissarray, firing randomly at the enemy not focusing on the most imminent dangers. Through a bit of experience from his commander in the past, Allarak, with the help of Jeffen and Karus, managed to organize them so they reppeled the attack, and kill the assasins that sneaked in from behind. Although this was a great success, the Northern Gate was destroyed using highly magical spells and the Main Gate fell because they were surrounded. Allarak and his remaining men, alongside Jeffen and Karus managed to head to Gebbres Port taking the two warships that remained unused and seting sail to Truis.